


Winteriron Ficlets

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtubs, Cats, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Some ficlets, featuring Winteriron or just Bucky Barnes.





	1. Work Out Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping having an AO3 collection for these will help me write more of them, but we'll see. 
> 
> Most of these were probably on my [tumblr.](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on [tumblr](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/165301699973/work-out-kisses)

“Come on! You want to keep those muscles, don’t you?” Bucky said, pushing Tony into the gym. “Got to stay in shape on the field.”

“I was in the middle of a project. I’m perfectly capable of working out on my own.” Tony was already looking for an escape route. He never seemed to want to exercise with Bucky, or anyone else for that matter.

“But I want to do it with you,” Bucky said. “Just a few crunches? We’re already here.”  

“That’s because you tricked me!” Tony cried.  “This is not what I expected when you talked about ‘getting hot and sweaty!’”

Bucky might have implied a couple of things to get Tony there, but he never outright lied. He was surprised Tony didn’t suspect anything considering Bucky was carrying his workout gear with him. Once you had him concentrating on an idea, Tony did tend to get tunnel vision.

“Please?” Bucky squeezed Tony’s hands, looking beseechingly at him. “I’ll make it worth your effort.”

He pushed back his hair, and sighed. “Fine. I’ll do the crunches. Just remember, I’m not a super soldier, I’m not going to do a million of them in five seconds.”

Bucky lifted Tony’s chin to look into his eyes, which never failed to make Tony blush. “It’s fine, Tony. Believe it or not, I love you for your personality, not your abs.”

Tony nodded and hugged Bucky tight. Without another word, they got into position on the mats, Tony on his back, knees bent, and Bucky holding Tony’s ankles.  Bucky left his water bottles nearby for easy access.

When Tony was coming up for his first crunch, Bucky leaned forward to catch his lips in a kiss, but narrowly missed. Seeing what Bucky was up to, Tony grinned and lingered longer on the next crunch, letting Bucky plant one right on him.

“You dork!” Tony laughed, his lips shiny from Bucky’s kiss.

“I said I’d make it worth your effort,” Bucky said with a wink.

Bucky captured Tony’s lips on the next crunch too and couldn’t help, but smile into it, loving how soft and sweet those lips were. Not wanting to end the kiss, Bucky followed Tony’s mouth until he collapsed right on top of Tony, giggling like a schoolgirl.

“God,” Tony said between his own breathless giggles, “I love you too.”


	2. Bucky's Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [original post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/175488743688/buckys-bath)

Bucky just turned the page of his book when he heard a soft thump. A few seconds later he felt a raspy tongue lick one of his waterlogged toes.

“Myshka, what are you doing?” Bucky said, tilting his book back to get a better look.

Two green eyes stared woefully back at him, proclaiming complete innocence. Myshka meowed from her perch on the edge of the bathtub.

Bucky smiled and held out his hand to her. “Who do you think you’re fooling, you little monster?”

Myshka murrpped and happily rubbed her face across his knuckles, wobbling a little bit. One dainty paw slipped into the bathwater and she jumped, landing on the floor with her brown fur fluffed out. She quickly recovered and set about grooming herself as if nothing were wrong.  

Chuckling softly, Bucky settled back down into the warm water and cracked open the book again, picking up where he left off. He let the tension of the day unspool as he got lost in the story. 

Then something bit his toe.

“Myshka!”


End file.
